


Haze

by yeaka



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Philip has a melancholy lay.





	Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Travelers or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He slides in deep, and Philip groans, tensing up and arching back. His fists clench into the blankets, rumpled all around them—he never makes his bed anymore. Ray would probably tease him if he did. Ray bears over him, held up on all fours, elbows bracketing his face. Ray’s already sweaty and breathing hard, but Philip’s not doing much better. Ray pants, “You doin’ okay, kiddo?”

It’s so weird being called that. This whole body’s _weird_. At the same time, he’s growing used to it. _This_ feels weird too—having some other man’s cock shoved up inside his asshole, but it feels less weird than it did the first time. It doesn’t exactly hurt. Ray stretched him well, poured something into him, fingered him open and asked if he was ready. Philip said _yes_ even though he didn’t really know. He still doesn’t. Ray’s face nudges at his, pushing, “Hey.”

Philip scrunches his eyes closed and nods. He adjusts his position, squirming in the sheets, legs spreading wider around Ray’s thick body. They’re both still fully dressed, their pants just open, and Philip’s boxers rolled down his thighs. Ray thumbs his cheek and brushes a kiss over his mouth. Philip doesn’t really know if he wants to kiss Ray or not. 

Sometimes he doesn’t know if he wants _this_ at all. Most of the time, he does. There are moments where he craves it. He _needs_ intimacy. Ray takes him apart, makes him dizzy and boneless, heats him up too hot to think—but there’s a strange peace in that desperation. Sometimes, when Ray fucks him _just right_, just deep enough, it feels as good as an injected high. It’s less rough coming down. 

Besides, he thinks they do have some connection. Ray rocks into him in smooth, efficient thrusts—more measured than Philip would’ve given Ray credit for. When they first started, he thought Ray would be sloppy. He figured he’d just get shoved up against the wall in some dingy alley, driven into raw, fucked, and left. 

It’s not all _that_ much better. But Ray takes care not to hurt him. Ray takes him with experienced strokes and gives back what he gets. Ray wraps his calloused fingers around Philip’s leaking cock and pumps in time to every thrust. Ray keeps his weight off of Philip, but it’s still heavy. Still cloying. Philip feels like his skin is burning. Ray nips at his bottom lip and pries his lips open, messily slotting in. Philip accepts the kiss with a dazed sort of hunger. The more Ray fucks him, the more he gets into it. The more he just surrenders. Ray seems to know what he’s doing, and Philip’s happy to give in to that. 

He was wrong. They definitely have a connection. It’s just wrapped around a lot of baggage. His hands lift to Ray’s shoulders, stronger than he’d expected—Ray’s built well beneath his haggard clothes. Philip clutches at his shoulders. At least Ray understands him, or at least some part of him—maybe more than most. And Ray doesn’t judge, which is nice. Ray fucks him hard and good so he doesn’t have to think about who’s going to die tomorrow.

Ray sucks his tongue until he’s breathless and has to turn away. Ray just carries on. He licks Philip’s chin and bites into Philip’s jaw, scraping down his throat. It can’t taste or feel very good—Philip needs to shave. Ray doesn’t seem to care. He mouths away as he pumps and fucks Philip at a toe-curling rhythm.

Philip feels himself getting close. It’s getting harder to breathe. His head’s fogging up. He digs his blunt fingernails into Ray’s back and screws up his face, almost grimacing. Ray squeezes his cock in just the perfect way. 

Philip cries out and comes. It’s embarrassing but _wonderful_. He spills into Ray’s hand and bucks upwards, quivering and moaning as he comes down. His whole world is a cloudy white, and for those few seconds, he’s completely satisfied. 

But Ray’s still inside him. Ray’s still rubbing his walls, occasionally hitting the right spot that makes him spasm. Ray curls around him, grunts into his throat, and comes inside his body. Philip thinks he can feel the condom inflating. 

Once he’s spent and limp, it feels strange to have Ray rutting into him. He waits it out anyway. Ray finishes soon after, panting hard and shuddering. Ray stays inside too long, but Philip doesn’t push him off. Eventually, Ray pulls out on his own.

He peels the condom off his cock, ties it up, and chucks it at the corner. With their luck, it won’t make the bin. Then he slumps right back onto the mattress, lying next to Philip. He doesn’t bother to tuck himself back in. Philip knows he’s going to stay, because he’s always too lazy to go home.

Maybe Philip likes that. Appreciates it. It gives him someone to curl up next to, which he does, even daring to nuzzle into the side of Ray’s prickly jaw. Ray snorts and pats him affectionately, neither leaning into it nor pulling away. Ray sighs, “You’re a great lay, kid.”

Then he shuts his eyes. He’ll probably be out cold in a few minutes. Philip doesn’t answer, just stays at Ray’s side.

It’s time like this that he most wishes he didn’t know exactly when Ray’s going to die.


End file.
